


The Centripetal Experience

by Sable_Nakahara



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 3rd place, Kinkalot 2020, Kinkalot 2020 Main Challenge 1: Five Senses, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Magic, Spa Treatments, Very very slight dubious consent - not really it's given
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25939720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sable_Nakahara/pseuds/Sable_Nakahara
Summary: Arthur sighed as he stood outside the rather simple building front. It didn't look particularly special; but Gwaine had claimed it was the best place to go for relaxation. Then he'd given him a free voucher for one session. And, despite himself, he couldn't turn down free. Besides, he DID have a lot of stress, courtesy of his father. Shaking his head to stop that train of thought, he decided what the hell. He didn't have anything to lose right?
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 78
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	The Centripetal Experience

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinkalot 2020  
> Main challenge#1: The Five Senses

Maybe it was the fact that he had never tried this before, maybe it was being naked in an unfamiliar place, or maybe it was the weird series of questions he volunteered to complete on the survey, but Arthur found himself both confused and aroused. 

After the standard waiver, and other paperwork, He'd been shown to a private shower and flotation tank room, given clear instructions about what he could and couldn't do in the tank, and told to overall, relax and let his mind wander. 

As he showered off though, before getting in the tank, he couldn't help but ponder the questionnaire. He thought he'd come to this deprivation tank experience to unwind by clearing his mind, so what, he wondered, would they need to know his sexual preferences for? 

Regardless though, it intrigued him enough that he filled it out, if only to see how they'd come into play. Being recommended by Gwaine, it didn't exactly surprise him that sex might be involved. The consent form he'd also signed indicated that that might be the case. 

Once in the salty bath, and configuring a good floating position, he slowly lowered the lid-like door, thrusting him into pitch darkness and thick silence. 

No outside stimulus seemed to filter through. He could see why this would be a popular de-stressing service. The water was the same temperature as his skin, and thus, he began to feel as if he was floating in the air, rather than in water. 

He thought it should feel panicking, but instead, it was quite nice. He'd longed for an opportunity to get some actual peace and quiet for quite awhile now. With his city flat, nice and high up as it was, he still often heard the hustle and bustle of the streets below. When he wasn't at home, he was a part of that fast-paced environment, surrounded by the murmur of running cars in traffic, street lights and signs lit up and straining his eyes to exhaustion. He always felt like he had to be on the move and ready to go. 

With the sudden clarity and quietness, he realized he could hear and feel his own pulse and breathing quite vividly. The repetitiveness of it in the quiet tank did soothe him. 

He wasn't sure how long he lay floating there before he felt it. A light, tickling sensation across his shoulders. It was soft, caressing his neck lightly before it seemed to seep deeper, into his muscles. 

It continued from the starting point and seemed to radiate down his body: small circles into his muscles, releasing the tension he hadn't known he was keeping in them. Until his whole body seemed like it was being massaged by intricate but delicate tendrils. 

When he thought he was the most relaxed he'd ever been, another sensation seemed to crop up; it smoothed over his chest before it reached his nipples. He felt himself gasp softly. It echoed in the tank around him. With nothing else to muddy up his senses, he felt the light pinching on his nipples tenfold. 

His mind flickered to the questionnaire briefly before he was distracted by the smoothing, feathery touch traveling down his abdomen to his thighs. It brushed the light-colored hair there and then, Arthur felt yet another sensation add to the mix. 

Soft kissing. Around his neck, along his stomach… up each crest of his hip, then down to…. _oh_... He didn't know how, but he swore he could feel a _tongue and mouth_ on him. When he reached down however, there was nothing but his own body. 

He soon forgot to worry about it though because the touching and mouthing sensations increased their ministrations all together. The tank became filled with the sounds of his panting breath and raspy moans. 

When he felt like he might be close to over-stimulated, the touches seemed to instinctively back off, soften again, but never ceasing. If there'd been anything to grab onto, Arthur might have done so, but he still felt surprisingly relaxed from the continuous muscle massage. 

This went on for what felt like forever. His dick, thicker and harder than he'd ever felt it, was leaking and _aching_. He'd been so close so many times now, his balls drawing into that familiar twitch, then suddenly aborted. He'd had a thought to touch himself, but something told him he shouldn't. That he should let… whatever this was do it's thing. 

So when he felt the additional, slippery touch to the pucker of his arsehole, he knew now they were headed to a finishing line. 

The ministrations were like a wet, probing tongue. Gently circling and laving over him before entering. His breath hitched. It stretched further than any tongue he'd experienced before, filling him up, stroking with in-and-out motions. 

Simultaneously, he felt as if he'd just slid his dick into a tight wet heat which suctioned like a pump. 

"Fuck!" His breaths became more ragged as his arse was fucked and his dick was milked mercilessly. The massaging kept his body somehow completely relaxed and unclenched despite the intense pleasure and this only served to make it more consumingly acute. 

"Ahhh~!" He gasped out a raucous moan as the force in his arse touched that glorious spot, his relaxed muscles now tensed extremely and his blood-swollen dick twitched wildly with hot spilled relief. 

Lazily, Arthur made his way to the front desk, redressed, clean and with a dazed expression. 

"How was it?" Gwen, the receptionist, asked cheerily. 

"Unbelievable." He answered, his face tinting a bit. 

"Wonderful! Would you like to schedule another session then?" She asked. 

"Yes, um, when do you have availability?" 

"Actually," a beautiful man came up behind Gwen, "Today's your lucky day. You're our 1,000th customer since opening, so your next visit's on us!" 

Their eyes met and Arthur suddenly felt like the tendrils were back, prickling his skin with goosebumps. "That certainly is lucky, thank you… " he looked at the nametag, " _Merlin._ " 

**Author's Note:**

> Super excited about placing 3rd in the first challenge! It was unexpected with all the fantastic entries! You should go and check them out under the Kinkalot 2020 and Kinkalot 2020 Anon collections!


End file.
